


Once upon a long one shot...

by Mayamechan



Series: Once upon a long one shot story... [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Because there not enough Avengers/male reader, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long One Shot, Love Confession, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Violence, each one shot are not related, male!reader, or 3, or will be called part 2, some bashing by moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9756338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamechan/pseuds/Mayamechan
Summary: Because there not enough Avengers-malereader, or one shot long enough and we need them ~





	1. Of arrows and bullets [Clint/male!reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Here my first long one shot with Clint. Because we need more Clint/reader <3 Clint is my favorite Avengers with Tony and Bruce, they're so lovely you just want to hug them <3\. This one shot took me 4 evenings/nights to write so I hope you will like it :D
> 
> In this one, the reader is a Shield agent, human and, like Clint, an assassin. His an expert in gun and rarely miss his target. He, also, doesn't really see the Avengers with a good eyes first and doesn't like Cap either who doesn't seem like him to be openly gay.

There were those days when nothing went right and today was one of them. Breathless, you ran as fast as you can, jumping the obstacles on your way. Behind you, you could hear the cars coming closer and closer and the shots in the dark. They’re trying to kill you, shooting even if they can’t see you. With all your heart, you hated Stark and Hydra. Stark because he didn't know how to follow orders and Hydra because it was always you their first target, you whom have to avoid their bullets, knifes, in others words; everything they throw at you.

In the corner of your right eye you spotted a lightning coming from the sky. Without hesitation, you jumped behind a big rock. Above you, Iron Man passed and took care of another car. Somewhere, Hulk roared like a demon before you can see a car flying in the air like an iron bird. You gave yourself the right to close your eyes and took a break to recover your breath and calm your poor little heart. 

-          “Ow, (y/n), you never tell us you were a fast runner. Did you participate at the last Olympic games?” you heard Stark asking you, a laugh in his voice.

-          “Stark, I swear to Thor’s father I’m going to kill you! What did you have in mind for God’s sake? Did you hate me at this point you want to see me riddled with bullets? Because I don’t know for your fucking ass, but I don’t want to die ‘cause you don’t know when you have to follow the damns orders!”

There was a dead silence for one minute or two, only broken with Hulk playing with poor trees and Hydra’s grunts, before Roger spoke with a little voice.

-          “Language –“

-          “Oh, shut up virgin old man, I don’t talk to you right now so take a ticket and wait for your turn like a good soldier.”

You heard Barton trying not to laugh, resulting to a cough mixed with giggles and that make you smile. But just a little, because you liked Clint. He was the only Avengers you really like, because he was like you; a simple mortal without power, without serum, without an armor. A real super-hero human, not a mutant or an experience/accident and you have so much respect for him just for that.

Thor was strange and you didn’t always understand him.

Stark was a dick almost every time and drunk and selfish just like now.

Natasha, too cold and you had difficulty to trust her because she obeyed blindly to Fury and seemed to want your dead each time you spoke or crossed Clint’s way.

Bruce, well, he avoided you like plague so you never really talked with him and you didn’t know why he acted like that.

And finally, the worst; Rogers and this man was really the worst. The man was old school, but like Hell! You didn’t have problem with religion. Everyone can believe in what they want as long as they didn’t try to force you to believe and act in the same way. With Roger, it was both. When he heard that you were homosexual you though he will have a heart attack and die. Well, he was a catholic from old school so; he looked at you like if you were about to jump on him and rape his virgin asshole. And when you were angry, just like right now, you used to say some very nasty words and like before he used to tell you language. For everyone life sake; he wasn’t your father! Sometime, you asked to yourself how they managed to be a team.

-          “It was Fury idea, not mine, I just follow the orders! Please, don’t shot my arc reactor!” Stark said, quickly with right fear.

-          “Stark!” that was Rogers, “Fury asked us to say nothing!”

-          “Fucking shut up Capsicle, I don’t want to crash like a kamikaze airplane during the Second World War –”

-          “Stark is right Steve. Remember last time he fuck up a mission with him, (y/n) shot him right in the arc and he kissed I don’t know how many buildings. How in hell are you still alive by the way?” Clint voice came in your ears.

-          “Don’t know, but I’m happy.” reply Stark

And you said nothing, because you were living the place your magnum in the hand and ready to shot your boss between his eyes. Or in the last one he had, so he will be completely blind.

-          “Euh, guys, I think (y/n) is living and he seems to be ready to kill Fury this time…” spoke Stark.

-          “Oh, I will not murder him, I will just make sur he loses is fucking last eye! So what, he wants you guys to kill me in a mission?”

You heard Clint before you saw him running right to you. You stopped and he did the same in front of you, his both hands raised to calm you.

-          “No, no, no, no, no.  In fact I asked Fury if we could have a new member in the team and I offered your name ‘cause you’ve a pretty good style and you know how to shot without missing your target. Stark is the proof.” You heard the named man complained again. “So Fury agree at the condition you pass a test and it was this mission. Hum, sorry for the bullets? It uses to be a small base, not a headquarter”

You stared at him in total disbelief. He offered your name to Fury, for the Avengers? And it was a test? You were sharing between happiness that he noticed you for your capacities and anger for putting your life in danger freely. For a moment, you didn’t know how to react and the poor man was looking at you with fear for how you will react. Finally, you sighed and hid your face in your hand.

-          “Seriously guys, sometime I ask myself how you manage to stay alive. I’m so angry right now I could shot Fury in the nuts, but I’m happy you want me in the team, even if you have already the best sniper with you.”

And it will give you the time to really know them. So maybe you judged them too quickly. But not Cap’, because the man really didn’t seem to like working with you.

Clint smiles at you happily, reminding you a puppy with his master and you couldn’t help yourself but smile too.  

-          “You see me happy (y/n)! I only hear good thing about you and I can’t wait for our first mission together.” That made you blush a little. “Besides, I don’t know why Fury never let us works together.”

-          “Can’t wait too Clint. I will try not to steal you the glory.”

He laughed with you when Stark asked when the wedding was, but once you were in the airplane, you could swear that Natasha wanted to kill you with her eyes. You felt a shiver trough your spine without knowing what you have done bad. The return journey was calm and you pass it talking to Thor who learned recently your homosexuality. First it was an awkward situation until he said he once has a crush on his ex-tutor who never saw it. Poor Thor, you though; now he loved a mortal, who will die far before him. The man’s heart really didn’t know how to choose the good partner.

Your first mission, with only Clint, was in another country named England. It wasn’t the first time you go there, in fact, you were used to London. You have an apartment there in case you got hurt or you fail a mission. London. The city of rain and storm during summer and cold weather during winter as you told Clint before you leave. And, of course, the archer didn’t listen to your advice. Barton was stubborn and again, you didn’t know him very well, but it was a fact he will get hurt or ill by the end of your mission.

Catching the bad guys, or killed them. Nothing outside your skills or knowledge since you did it like a second nature. It was the reason why you hid on the top of a building on your belly with a sniper rifle, ready to shot. The rain falling on you heavily cooled your back through your waterproof suit and you could felt the tiredness falling on you. You were a sniper, you were able to stay in this position for days but right now, there was too much externals factor that caught your attention and disturbed you. But the important one was Barton. In the headset you could heard his breath shaking even if he tried to not let you know it. You were worried, because he took his Avengers’ suit and not one like you.

His arms, neck, back, head… almost all his body was the victim of the storm. The rain was cold, very cold and your partner was at risk for hypothermia.

-          “Barton, are you ok? I can hear your breath trembling ‘cause the cold.” He didn’t answer you and you hated it. “Clint, how’s your body temperature?” No answer again and you gave up on him this time. “Ok, keep quiet, but don’t miss the target. So, don’t fall asleep or shot an innocent. Don’t want the fury on my back because you take a nap.” You heard a little laugh and you smiled. “He’s alive! I hear your laugh. For a second I thought you were a dead birdy.”

He answered you with a “tss” and none of you talked after that, keeping your concentration. Even if you remained worried, you stop thinking about him. Two hour later, you spot your targets and shot them in the heart before living immediately after taking every evidences of your presence. You hid yourself on another building when you saw something you shouldn’t see; Clint’s targets car. What means they were alive?

-          “Shit, Barton you missed your targets! (Y/n) to others, I take Hawkeye’s targets in spinning.”

You cut the transmission in case they could hear it and quick jumped and used your gadgets, trying to not be spotted. You forget about Clint, forget about everything; only these men were important. They had biological weapons and if they used it, they will kill thousands of thousands innocents peoples.

When they stopped, you were breathless and your arms were in pain like you never were before. How Batman was able to use his batgrappel like this was incomprehensible for you. You took your position, with your weapon and wait for the occasion which came after three hours. You shot them in the heart again. You rarely shot the head after one of your target survive without any damage. It was a miracle and, as you knew, none of yours survive after a heart shot. Almost because the heart explodes with the bullets you used.

You left your hideout and went in the warehouse. The place scared you to death; there were deaths bodies in water tanks. They seemed to suffer from a strange ill; they didn’t look human anymore. On your guard, you searched the place in silence, shooting the rest of the guards with a silent gun. When the last man died before touching the ground, you reopened your headset.

-          “(Y/n) to everyone, I send you the location. Jeez, I don’t know what this fucking thing is, but come right now before the place is taking again. Clint, can you hear me? Someone have news from him?”

-          “Sorry (y/n), Barton seems to have cut his headset, we didn’t have news from him. We’re coming right now; can you go see what happen?”

-          “On it, but I will not run again. I think my lungs will not forgive me this time.”

The man laugh and you left without regrets. The place was a house of horrors.

It took you nearly an hour before you arrived to Clint’s building and five minutes to be on the top.

-          “Clint, where are you? Oh come on, you miss your targets and after? Everyone make error. I do too and I don’t play to hide and seek for that... What the hell?”

You looked at the ground and felt you heart tighten in your chest. There was blood. A lot of blood.

-          “Clint?! Clint where are you?! (Y/n) to everyone who can hear me, Barton was attacked. I need back up right now.” You yelled, searching for your partner, but no one answered you.

You couldn’t found the other agent and you didn’t stop asking for help even if they didn’t reply. You finally looked to the ground between the two building and a scream crossed your lips before you thought about it.

-          “CLINT!”

The man was twenty floors lower, lying down on the ground unconscious. Three others bodies around him, seemed dead. Without hesitation you jumped, using your grabble to not crash on the wet ground. When you were on it, you dropped your grabble and ran right to Clint. Falling on your knees, you took his heartbeat; it was low and weak without speaking about his skin that was too cold, too pale. A hand on his cheek, you tried to wake him gently, but you got no response or reaction.  

-          “(Y/n) to someone, agent on land, I need back up NOW. It’s Barton… Jeez, someone answers me!” you cried before taking your partner in your arms like a bride, his head resting between your neck and your shoulder.

 Without thinking, you started running in the empty streets. It was night and people were on the crime scene you created by shooting your targets. It was a good thing, because in another way you will be spotted and the police will be against you. Even if you should take Clint to the emergency, you knew it wasn’t a good idea; because questions and questions.

You ran until you found the building where was your apartment and used the emergency stairs to climb to it. The window wasn’t hard to open, but taking Clint inside a little bit. You laid him down on your bed, then under your blankets after taking out his clothes. You didn’t friction him, feared the damages you could cause.

For the rest of the night, you took care of his wounds and tried to reheat him. What wasn’t easy when he had wounds everywhere! But once they were all neat, you hid him under your hottest blankets. Again, it didn’t seem enough and you were worried he will not pass the night. You stroked his hairs slowly, trying to have positives thoughts for him.  

Unable to take it, you left your bedroom and made tea before you made him drink. There, you got a reaction; of pain. It was clearly to hot, so you put some ice cube and try again, slower. After a few try, he drunk it all and you sighed with relief. He remained cold, but his breath and his heartbeat were stronger. When you were sure he will survive, you took out your own clothes and lay down next to him, taking him in your arms. With the temperature of your own body, you hoped reheat him quicker.

You fall asleep before you knew it.

The morning found you on your back, your arms around Clint who laid half on you, his own arms around you and his head against your chest. It was his breath that woke you up and you felt tears rolling on your cheek when you saw him alive, breathing normally. You took his pulse; it was strong and powerful, not like during the night. You stroke his hair and he made an adorable sound before hiding his face in the deep of your neck, making you laugh.

-          “Clint, wake up before Fury calls or shows here - ”

-          “That will be a good idea agent (l/n), but I’m already here.” Spoke a voice from your kitchenette, making you tense. “You really have good tea by the way. Don’t be shy and join me when Barton lets you go.”

You blush deeply and after a few efforts you were able to leave your bed and dressed yourself and joined him. He made tea for both of you and you took place next to him. After you took a sip of your tea, the director showed you his touch pad and played a video. You could see yourself on your knees, next to Barton and trying to have back up before running with him in your arms.

-          “Do not worry, we delete every record where you appear and the police will not know. Officially, the three corpses founds are classified as suicides.” 

You nod and swallowed hard. Fury smiles as he saw how tense you were.

-          “Relax agent (l/n), I think you do the right thing. In fact, it was your only option. We find a scrambler, it was impossible for you to call for back up. If you didn’t run with Barton, I am sur he will be dead right now. Even if I don’t understand how you fall in each other arms…”

-          “Clint was in hypothermia. He didn’t listen to me when I tell him about the weather and he took his Avengers suit which is not waterproof. I let him his underwear; I’m not a pervert director Fury, even if Roger seems believes otherwise.”

He snorted and took a sip of his own tea; you did the same and fell in a pleasant silence. You closed your eyes and sighed. Your body hurt you like hell, each of your muscles felt like if they were shattered by a beast and you felt weak like a newborn.

-          “Hmm, tea, but please, tell me you have coffee; my life for a cup of coffee!”

-          “Clint, your awake!” you spoke, happily and the other agent smiled weakly to you.

-          “Yeah, I lost my human hot-water bag.”

You snortet with fun and said nothing about the absence of a sweater.

-          “Hello to you too agent Burton. Have a good sleep?”

-          “Hello Fury” he answered, without replied about the good sleep and you blush lightly.

-          “I will make breakfast, unless we leave soon director?”

-          “No a breakfast will be good, I think both of you need it.” Your superior said with a small smile.

While you made it, you saw Barton in the corner of your eye watching the video. You bit your lower lip without commenting it. You served them when it was ready and gave Barton his coffee cup, but the man didn’t react. He still watching the video endlessly, worrying you. You stared at Fury who only smiles to you.

-          “You’re a good chief (l/n), isn’t Barton?”

-          “Huh? Oh! Thank (y/n)!” he began to eat hungrily and you laughed slightly

-          “Don’t chuckle yourself Clint, it will be a shame you survive this night to die because of a breakfast.”

He pulled out his tongue and you rolled your eyes. You finished your meal in silence while Barton was eating in the same time he watched the video, again. You said nothing, but Fury looked at both of you.

-          “We did nothing director –“ you spoke, making Barton spit and chuckled on his coffee

-          “I was unconscious, of course we did nothing Fury!” he yelled before blushing, making you do the same.

-          “I said nothing!” replied Fury, raising his hand with fun. “Let wash the dishes and after we’re leaving. I’m pretty sure Stark had a Jacuzzi or something like that.”

-          “You make me dream wide awake Fury!” laughed Barton as he finished his meal.

During the way back, both of you fell asleep, head against head and shoulder against shoulder.  

As you could guess, Natasha wasn’t pleased by the video and you asked yourself if she was in love with Barton. Strangely, that make you jealous and you hated to admit it. But, you were no one compared to her and Clint wasn’t homosexual or bisexual, right? And there was no way you will ask him if he was.

As Fury guessed, Stark had a full floor dedicated to spa and relaxation. You hid yourself there, after telling him he was a god among the mortal – what made him fall in friendship with you – and said you’ll be there for the day. Naked, you started the Jacuzzi and entered in the hot water; sighing in relief as your muscles relaxed and the pain faded away.

You were sleepy when you heard someone entering and you yelled without shame;

-          “I’m naked, so if you’re Roger leaves the place ‘cause I will not put my underwear!”

-          “Well, you don’t fear to shock the old man (y/n)!”

-          “Oh, Barton! Didn’t think you will come. How do you feel?”

-          “Fine and you?”

You smiled to him as he undressed himself slowly.

-          “Fine too, this thing is magic” you sighed and closed your eyes.

-          “Doesn’t disturb if I join you?”

-          “You may. How can I say no to you?”

You watched him – naked – entering in the water and sighed just like you before. His head fell back against the edge of the Jacuzzi and you did the same, closing your eyes again. The silence was slight, pleasant and you started falling asleep again when your partner spoke to you.

-          “(Y/n)? I… wanted to talk to you, you know, about… hmm… huh, the video?”

-          “Yes Clint? What’s it?”

-          “Thank you, to come back for me… I heard you talking, on the roof and next to me, but I wasn’t able to reply…”

You looked at him, letting him talk.

-          “When they attacked me, I called for you, but you didn’t answer and I though “Maybe they got him, maybe they killed him…” and that made me angry. I remember sent one of them out of the roof and kicked another. I fell with the last, I know I stop my fall with my arrow, but I don’t remember how I end on the ground… I try again to call you, but you didn’t answer. And, when I was thinking I will die here, alone, you arrived and I heard your voice… The last thing I remember was your scent, the heat of your body. And the burn of the tea…”

He didn’t move, didn’t say anything more after as you look at him without knowing what to say. Your heart hurting you in your chest with what he just told you; he was thinking he will die, that you were dead maybe.

-          “They will not have me easily birdman and I will always come back for you, even if it cost my life. It’s what partners do, no?”

-          “And friends and couples…”

You blush and gave him a little kick in the leg.

-          “Is it a proposition birdy?”

You saw him smiles and he moved his hand, saying “what if?” You laughed and watched him come closer to you, until he leaned his head on your shoulder. You wrapped his with your arm, curious.

-          “You know, I still feel the cold like if I wasn’t able to warm me up or if I remanded lying down under the rain. I feel it too, the rain falling on me, the echo crossing my body.”

You closed your eyes and hugged him tightly against you, laying your head on his.

-          “It’s over Clint now. The rain stop falling, you’re out of danger and we’re naked in Tony’s spa. It’s more than hot for me.”

He laughed silently and you felt him smiles, just like you. You stayed like this a while, how many time you didn’t know, but when you reopened your eyes Clint was asleep against you peacefully with a smile on his lips. You wanted to kiss him, whispering him he was safe here, that both of you were safe and sound. You sighed and let him sleep.

It was Steve who found both of you a few hours later. Worrid about your absence, he didn’t listen Tony and came here to see what you were doing or if you were well. The look on his face was priceless when you woke up. You start laughing, waking Clint in the same time and he followed you.

-          “Oh God, your face Steve! Look at you in a mirror. So, what happen for you to come here?” asked Clint, giving him a wink.

-          “I was worried, but now I see you’re fine I will let you two alone…”

He left so quickly it was like if his ass was on fire. Without a word, Clint and you get out of the spa, dried and then dressed yourselves.

-          “Well, now the poor little virgin is traumatized for life” you laughed, imitated by Clint.

-          “Don’t worry, Stark will certainly show him some porn on the internet.”

You smirked at the image as you left with the archer. When you entered in the living room, Tony and Natasha stared at you. Then, the genius points you with his finger;

-          “Congratulation you two! Why didn’t you ask for a common bedroom?”

-          “What?” both of you asked in the same time.

-          “Capsicle just told us he found you in each other arms, sleeping deeply until (y/n) woke up. So, you want a full floor or a big room soundproof? Anyway, it will be soundproof. I don’t want hear you fuck.”

-          “Huh…”

You looked at each other and Clint was faster than you as his reply;

-          “The floor sound good Tony, thank!”

The man smiled and left, saying he will make the arrangements. Then, the redhead came to you very angry, ready to kill the both of you.

-          “Woah, Tasha, calm down!” spoke Clint, jumping in front of you. “(Y/n) has nothing to do with that. I spoke without taking his opinion on what going on.”

-          “You’re married Clint! How can you do that to her?! And the children?!”

-          “Tasha, as much as I love you, you know how it is between my wife and me. There no more love, not with the big L. I still love her, like a friend, nothing more. I already talk with a lawyer for the divorce, I will talk to her soon and –“

A slap in the face cut him in his speech and you raised your hand to your mouth in shock. Clint was slapped like a bitch and he looked as shocked as you.

-          “How dare you, after all what Fury does for both of you, after all the sacrifice she did for your family!?”

-          “Tasha –“

-          “Don’t you dare calling me like that!”

-          “You know love fade away sometime. I didn’t choose to stop loving her… And (y/n) didn’t know for her, so let him out of this story!”

She left after cursed both of you in Russian. You didn’t speak this language, but you can guess it wasn’t nice. Gently, you put your hands on Clint’s shoulders, worried when they start shaking slightly. You took him in your arms in a hug when you saw tears in his big blue eyes and stroked his back slowly. You were lost in your mind, trying to assimilate the fact that Clint was married, but soon a divorced man. So; a single man.

-          “It’s okay Clint, I understand what you feel. Maybe I was never married, but I could guess it worse than just a crush or a young relationship… I’m not very good at this, feelings, emotions… my thing it to shot or kill, sorry…”

He had a laugh before hugging you too. You could felt your neck being wet and you didn’t care. You closed your eyes and let your fingers get lost in his hair.

-          “So, if I understand well the situation, you have feelings for me?” you ask, feeling stupid yourself for asking it.

-          “…Yeah, for a while. I saw you training and heard a lot of thing about you. Then, I tried as much as a could to cross your way and spoke to you, even have a mission with you. I wanted to know you better, because I didn’t want it to be a stupid crush you know?”

-          “Yeah, I know what ya mean Clint.” You hugged him harder. “I wanted to know you better too; you’re a legend after all. I was surprised when you said you gave my name to Fury. I didn’t know you have noticed me.”

He sighed as you felt him kissing the deep between your neck and your shoulder.

-          “I didn’t know I was bi’ before you… This is strange in a way, to be attracted by a man after so many years of marriage with a woman.”

-          “Don’t worry, I like children. I didn’t want children myself, but I will never say no to yours. But, I’m not good with babies. They didn’t like him.”

You kissed him on the temple. It was strange to act like this with him. Yesterday he was your partner, he was injured, dying and now he was still weak in your arms, but not as a mission’s partner but as a future lover, a love’s partner. As a boyfriend, even if the word was childish.

You smile at him when he left your arms unwillingly and you pecked his lips with yours.

-          “Do you want to watch a movie? You need to rest and we already have a nap, even two. Or we could go for a kebab? Or have it delivered and watch a movie?”

-          “The last, I’m good for a movie and a kebab.”

After asking to Jarvis for the best kebab, you sat on the sofa and Clint laid on it, his head on your lap. You let him chose the movie and when the command was arrived, you eat it. The older man, Clint was clearly older than you; found a way to fall asleep, again, on your lap. You stroke his hear tenderly. When the evening fell, you chose to carry him to the bedroom under the laughs of Tony who took a picture.

-          “Legolas, the sleeping beauty!”

You lay down Clint in the bed and let him sleep before you go take a bath and then, you joined him. You weren't able to find the sleep, so much so Clint wake up and move against your side, moaning.

-          “You didn’t sleep?”

-          “I’m not a big sleeper, not like you. I’m joking, you need it after all. You still feel cold do you?”

-          “I little. But you’re warm, so it’s good.”

He sat on the bed and you watched him undressing himself, keeping is underwear, before he lay down in your arms.

-          “It feels good, to be like this. I forget the sensation to wake up in loving arms.”

-          “Yes, me too.”

You stroked his shoulder, letting your fingers following each muscle and you could felt a chill run through his skin. You smiled and chose to see how far you could go tonight with Clint. Slowly, you laid him on his back, kissing him slightly to give him a chance to refuse, but he kissed you back. Thrills run through your spine, making you shiver with excitement.

-          “Tell me if you don’t like something, its important ok?” you asked him and you saw his silhouette nod.

You smiled and start kissing his throat, then his collar bone.  Your hands were caressing his chest and his ribs. The muscle contracted under your fingers and the skin began to warm. Slowly, you start to go down, letting a trail of kisses, following the curves of his muscles. You could hear his breath began to accelerate as his heartbeat went faster. He knew what you wanted to do and since, he said nothing. He let out a moan when you kissed his length half erect, caressing his groin with your fingertips.   

He arched his back when you took him in your hand, giving some stroke to his erection. Against your palm you could felt him becoming harder. You kissed the head, watching each of his reaction when you start licking and sucking the skin. He yelled of surprise when you took him in your mouth and his hands came grab your hair.

You could hear him whispering your name as you start teasing his entrance. He spreads his legs more, moving his hips in a silence beg. You penetrated him with your finger slowly as you took him completely in your mouth. You felt the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat as he moaned and moved his hips when you moved your finger inside him.

You add another when you felt him more relax and start searching for his prostate.  When he let out a little scream, grabbing painfully your hair you knew you just find it. You relaxed your throat, moaning, making it vibrates around his length. It took you by surprise when you felt him came in your mouth, making you choked. You swallowed what you can before raise and kissing him on the lips as he was boneless and breathless, your own erection pulsing painfully whit need against his groin. He kissed you back, his hands caressing your back and the curve of your waist.

-          “Sorry… I didn’t tell you I was about to come…” he whispered against your lips and you smile.

-          “It’s nothing, you just surprised me.”

-          “And you?”

He touched your ass, slipping a hand between you to touch your erection and you moan of pleasure.

-          “You don’t have to, if you don’t want Clint.”

-          “But I want to give you the same pleasure.”

You smile and lay on your back as he kissed your neck, before kissing one of your nipples.

He continued to stroke your length slowly, too slowly and you start moving your hips at the same rate, asking for more. You felt him smiles against your skin before he bit a sensitive nipple. You arched your back, letting your head fell back. You scratched his neck and grab his hair as he went down, kissing your chest then your belly until you could feel his warm breath against your erection.

-          “Mm… Clint, don’t tease me like this!”

You let out a deep moan when he took you all in his mouth, grabbing his hair tighter. You spread your legs more when he started playing with your entrance and you said his name on the top of your lips. You didn’t feel any pain when a finger penetrated you, no more when he added another and then a third.

It took him more time before he finds your prostate, but you let him know it with a scream of pleasure that you try to hold back. You moaned under the sensations, the stimulation which drown you, blinded you and make you see white when the room was plunged in the dark.

-          “Clint… stop it please….”

-          “What is it (y/n)?”

-          “I don’t want to come like this; I want you inside me…” you smile as you play in is hair.

He didn’t reply, but sat on his knees – taking out is fingers - before kissing you. You kissed him back, caressing his chest before pushing him back gently. He kissed the inside of your thigh. You sighed with pleasure, letting him do what he wanted with your body; kissing each inch of skin he could find. It relaxes you, and when he positions himself and penetrate you, you didn’t feel any pain. Then he kissed you, letting you get used to him.

He starts thrusting you slowly when you began to move your hips against him. He drowned your moans in a kiss, asking for a dance with your tongue. You opened your mouth, letting him dominated the kiss. You throw your head back, screaming silently when he found your sweet spot again. He took the opportunity to leave love bites on your throat, moving faster and deeper inside of you without ever missing your sweet spot.

When he starts stroking your length at the same rate of his trusts, you bit your lower lip, trying to hold back your moans. Clint himself had some difficulty to low his voice as he moaned your name at your ear, making you shiver. You came at the same time of him when he thrusted harder inside of you, hitting your prostate with strength. He fell in your arms, boneless and breathless just like you and you wrapped him in your arms. No word was trade, only kisses saying all there was to say.

Clint remanded lying on you, forehead against forehead, and your noses touching each other. You put your hand on his cheek and caressing it with your thumb. He turned his head and kisses your palm, making you smile. You fell asleep in each other arms, your legs crossed together and a smile on your lips.

It was Tony who found you on the morning, coming to ask you if you wanted to come to a gala. The genius smiles at the scene and let the both of you sleep, closing the door silently. He told the others to not wake you up, that you needed to rest. He knew it would take the others sometimes to be used to find you like this on the morning and knew it would be a routine now. But he was happy for the both of you and a bit jealous of Clint.

When you woke up, two azure eyes met yours and you smiled. You were both where you belong; in each other arms and nothing mattered more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the end of this one shot <3 First time I write sex and cuddling in English :)  
> I don't know yet what I will post next; with Tony, Bruce, Loki... I will see :)  
> I corrected the fault I saw! How in hell I made so much Oo


	2. Only human (Tony/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, but I'm still alive. So there the second One Shot; Tony/Reader 8D.  
> I rewatched Civil War recently. The first time I really didn't like it, except Tony of course, but the second it was better. Why? Because I had read the comic. This film also made me hate a little Steve and Wanda. I just wanted to punch them in the face...
> 
> Whatever, I hope you will enjoy this one who's really long x'D  
> (I made the montage 8D)
> 
> Little edit; the song singing is Human by Rag'n'Bone Man 8D

 

It was the sun who woke you up. The hot sunshine against your skin and the feeling of emptiness awoke you fully. Looking around you, you could only confirm you were alone. Sighing, you left your bed before you put on your dressing gown and your slippers.

When the smell of hot coffee came to you, you can’t hold back a smile, knowing that Tony though to you. You poured a cup of coffee before you went take a look at Tony.

Even if you were together since some months, the genius was still hurt from how Pepper had left him. The first time you met him; he was as drunk as a dead man and was crying all the tears of his body. You would always remember how he fell in your arms, trying to run away and how he tightened you in his arms when you held him against you silently.

You had felt your heart broke at the scene. You had passed the night with him, to console him and to help him when he was sick because of the alcohol. The morning found him in your arms; his head on your lap and you stroking his hair with kindness. You always had your heart on your hand, unable to let a broken soul alone. You were a fan of his work. Not a fan of “Iron Man” like other people, but for the genius. He knew that and this is certainly why he was able to fall in love with you.

And still today, he continued to feel betrayed, asking you if you will return each time you were leaving the tower. Or he had panics attack when you argued and still have it during the night. The others were patients when they heard him, luckily for them because if they had to say a word, you didn’t know how you would react.

With these memories in mind, you went down in the laboratory floor where you heard Tony’s music. You smiled fondly, seeing him dancing in front of few holograms and an armor. He wasn’t drunk or in panic, but simply happy. You entered the room silently, watching him start working on the armor. It had no paint yet and was smaller than the others and it sparked your curiosity. Never Tony had worked on something useless or decorative.

-          “Hi darling. What are you working on now?”

-          “(Y/n)! I didn’t hear you. Friday, stop the music. (Y/n) it’s a surprise! I know how much you like seeing me fly, so I’ve decided to make you armor like mine, so we will be able to fly together.”

-          “Oh, Tony, you’re an angel.” You smiled and came closer to him, giving him a kiss to thank him. “I hope you’re patient, because I have no idea how it work.”

-          “Don’t worry; you will have the best teacher!”

-          “I know; you’re the best.”

He smiles at you, happily and seeing him like that made your day. He began explaining you how worked the armor without the arc in his chest – you knew he wasn’t used to it yet – and the base you needed to know before a first fly. It wasn’t for tomorrow, but you enjoyed it in advance. It was a child dream to fly like a bird and your lover just give it to you. When he fell in silence, working again without noticed it, you asked him a question.

-          “Love; do you know where Steve is? He didn’t let a word this time.”

-          “Oh, he said he had to go somewhere, in Africa I think, I don’t remember. He’s with Tasha, Falcon, Wanda, he will be fine.”

-          “I’m not worried for him; I just hate it when he leaves like that. I have the feeling he flees like a thief or he does something in our back. I know he is still searching for this man, the Winter Soldier and I don’t like it. He’s a killer, even if he was is friend during the war…”

You sighed and Tony watched you. You knew his wasn't good with it so you smiled at him.

-          “Calm down Tony, I don’t ask you sweet words, I just need to say that. It’s killing me.” He nodded and you kissed his cheek. “I let you work. If something happen Friday will call me and I will make him call you when diner will be ready. I’m sure you didn’t eat breakfast.”

He had the decency to blush and you stroked his hair before leaving. You passed your before noon to made the housework and swimming in the pool. It was your day off after all, and even when you were working you didn’t leave the tower; you were working for Tony as an assistant. The only one he had accepted after Bruce had left.

But this beautiful day turned in a nightmare when you heard the phone ring and you saw who was calling you.

Fury.

The man NEVER called you. Like in NO FUCKING WAY, because Tony was use to hang up right after he picked up the phone. Tensed, you answered.

-          “Here (Y/n) Fury, is it the team?”

-          “(Y/n), I hope I don’t disturb your day off. Yes, it’s about the team. Did you open the T.V.?”

-          “No, no, why? What happen to them? Friday, tells Tony to pick up the phone. It’s Fury, something happen to the team!”

-          “Yes sir, I will tell sir right now.” The second after, you heard Tony pick up his floor phone.

-          “Fury, its Tony. What happen?” his voice was tense and you hated it.

-          “Brock Rumlow blew himself when he was fighting Roger.” Your heart stopped for a second, the panic rose inside your mind. “But Wanda saves him and sends Brock in the air, but the blast was too close of the building; it killed a lot of civils.”

You hold back a cry as you put your hand on your mouth, feeling the tears rolling on your cheeks as Friday made appear a hologram from the news. You could see the explosion, you could see you friends alive, but it didn’t change the horror of the scene.

-          “And the others?” you heard Tony asking Fury

-          “They’re fine. Actually, they’re coming home.”

-          “I will prepare the first aid kit and make more meal for them.”

You hung up the phone and followed what you said to the two men. Your mind was in a deep mist, you weren’t able to think normally. The adrenalin in your veins made your heartbeat faster and faster, burning your blood. You acted like a robot until you felt two arms stopping you before they wrapped your waist. Turning your head, you saw Tony behind you, holding you. His brown eyes were worried and you start crying in his arms. He held you tight against his chest, stroking your head before he whispered at your ear;

-          “Everything fine (y/n), the team’s fine, everyone is fine and –“

-          “No, nothing’s fine Tony! T-this will not end well. Civils are dead because of an Avenger an-and people will get angry; they’ll want justice for the victims. What will happen to them?”

-          “I don’t know (y/n), I really don’t know.” His voice was so low that you almost didn’t hear him.

He kissed your forehead, drying your tears with his inches. He kept you in his arms. You leaned your head on his shoulder, closing your eyes.

-          “I respect what you do, you, everyone, but God I hate it when something like that happen. It’s so hard on the nerves.”

He laughed softly and hid his face in your hair, kissing the top of your head.

-          “It’s maybe selfish, but I’m happy there’s somebody to worry about me when I come home.”

You smiled and kissed him at the corner of his lips.

  * \- “How I can’t worry about you when you’re so unpredictable?”



He smiled back to you and released you.

When the jet arrived, you were there with Tony, waiting for them. Your heartbeat was crazy inside your chest and Tony was holding your hand. He let you go when he saw everyone and you start running right to them. The leader of the Avengers took you in his arms, holding you tightly.

-          “Don’t worry Wanda, where here for you.”

She smiled at you, weakly as you smiled to the others.

-          “I was so worried when Fury called and said there was an explosion. I thought you were hurt…” you sighed and you let Steve go before looking the others. “Come, I already prepare the first aid kit and the diner. You deserve it after all.”

-          “Mm, a homemade meal! I can’t wait to taste it!” Spoke Sam. “Will you help me with my wounds?”

-          “Sam, stop flirting with Tony’s boyfriend…” said Steve as he put a hand on your shoulder friendly.

You rolled your eyes, knowing it was just a little joke. You sat between Steve and Tony, the first was clearly tired while the second seemed to be worried and had something in his mind. You knew you will know nothing about it, and you didn’t push Tony to tell you. After all, you were conscious on how Tony was an introvert and only talk when he wanted to. But you though you know exactly what was on his mind; he was always jealous of Steve when it came to you.

You sighted as you began to eat in a heavy silence.

When the evening fell, you were occupied to heal the wounds of Wanda. The poor woman had a deep burn that she didn’t saw or felt cause of the adrenaline. She was as silent as you, but unlike you she was about to break down. You could see how her eyes were wet, how her lips were trembling. You finally took her in your arms and she fell in tears, screaming with no sounds. You said nothing, only rocking her gently until she was too tired to continue to cry.

-          “Everything will be fine Wanda; we will not let someone hurt you. It was an accident. You didn’t mind it.”

She grabbed your shoulders and hid her face against your chest. You felt so sorry for her; she loosed her brother twin and now this catastrophe. It was horrible for her and she seemed to be so lonely sometime. You didn’t stop rocking her until she fell asleep in your arms. You too, you were tired, but you didn’t want to let her on the couch so you carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed.

You left just after for your own room where Tony was already under the blankets, reading a book. You sighed heavily as you undressed yourself in front of your boyfriend which decided to help you. His hands on your skin made you shiver and his lips on your belly gave you goosebumps.

You closed your eyes, letting Tony lay you down on the bed, as naked as he. You put a hand in his hair; with the other you stroked his arm. He kissed your neck, caressing your body as the same time. You felt all the stress leaving your body and you smiled lightly.

-          “I love you so much Tony.” Whispered you at his ear

He said nothing, but you knew his feelings for you and it was all what you needed.

He wrapped his arms around your waist, his head resting against your heart. The genius fell asleep before you as you played in his hair. You finally followed him in the dreams world after an hour for a restless sleep.

Strangely, you were the first to wake up. Your lover always wrapped in your embrace. You couldn’t hold back a smile as you felt his body against yours and his breath caressing your chest. Tony was deeply asleep and he had a full night of rest. You didn’t care if you had to stay in bed for hours; you refused to wake him up so you closed your eyes again. How many time passed, you didn’t know, but you finally felt Tony move and moaning and that made you laugh.

-          “How funny (y/n)… ya know you’re the best pillow in the world?”

-          “Well, now I do.”

You still smiling as he hugged you tightly, clearly he didn’t want to leave your arms.

-          “Babe, you need to eat breakfast.” You said

-          “The only thing I need it’s to be in your arms”

You rolled your eyes and kept silence; no matter what, you knew he will stay in your arms even if you needed to go to the bathroom. So, instead of argue you played with his hair slowly.  Soon, Tony was asleep again and you smiled softly when you realized it; he needed it after all. How many nights did he pass in his lab? How many _days_ did he pass without sleeping? Yes, too much for his health. You sighed lightly, asking to Friday if he could bring you a tablet so you could work while your boyfriend was sleeping in your arms.

The IA brought you soon the tablet with a little robot. You smiled, watching the little – or you should you say big – thing approaching you with it. As you took the tablet and began to work, you felt Tony moving against you. Not like if he wanted to be more comfortable, no, must like if he had a bad dream. Slowly, you put down the tablet and murmured in his ear sweet words, kissing his forehead when he woke up, tears rolling on his cheeks. You said nothing, only holding him in a thigh embrace, letting him cry in your arms.

You were used to it; the nightmares always came when he was happy. Like a sentence to his guilt even if he was feeling already too much guilty for Ultron. You didn’t close your eyes as you watched him calm down after some minutes. When he had stopped crying you raised his head and kissed his wet lips, drowning a groan as you began touching his hip.

-          “It’s not your fault Tony, love. How could you know what he was going to do? No one could know. You tried so hard to stop him. Ultron was strong Tony, it wasn’t your fault my love. And don’t say you created him; I'm aware of it and I don’t care. I still love you, you, not Iron Man. You are human Tony and every human makes mistakes, even you.”

He said nothing as you lay him on his back, kissing his neck, then his collarbones. Your hands were dancing on his body, your lips tracing his muscles, letting him moaning and groaning.  You smiled against his wet skin, just above his pelvis. You could felt his half erection against your torso as you raised your head and looking at him. Tony had his eyes closed; his hands were holding tightly the sheets as well he was holding back his voice. You could only smile more and kiss his groin as you pumped his dick.

You heard him let out a scream of pleasure when you took his length in mouth. His hands caught your hair tightly, but you said nothing, feeling his penis becoming harder and harder in your mouth as you sucked it. Under you, Tony was trying to don’t move his hips, even if the only thing he wanted was to have more.

You start prepared him, gently as always. You could hear him asking for more with a low voice. You looked at him, how he was already panting, his sweat rolling on his skin. His eyes were closed again, but you know he enjoyed it. You released his erection, even if he didn’t want you to, and take out your fingers before you positioned yourself at his entrance. You penetrated him slowly, didn’t wanted to hurt him.

Once you were all in you started kissing him, letting him get used to you. His hands were grabbing your back, his nails in your shoulder blades, but he doesn’t hurt you until he bit your lower lip as he wanted you to move. Slowly you start moving in and out of him, feeling his erection rubbing your belly.

Soon, there were only moaning and sweet words murmured with low voices in the room, followed quickly by the scream of pleasure of your lover when you found his prostate. You weren’t as quick as some people could wish; both of you preferred to be slow and tender, taking your time to give all the attention to the other, to give him all the love he deserved.  

Drowning each other moaning into kisses, Tony was scratching your back, trying to grabbing you through his pleasure and your skin covered with your sweat didn’t help him. You knew he was on the edge of coming, just like you as you bit his neck, leaving love bites on his salty skin, accelerating your thrusts without missing his sweet spot.

He came, your name on his lips which brushed against yours, as you followed just behind, moaning his name against his own lips. You fell on him, not too hard, supporting yourself on one of your arms. Both panting, you put your forehead against his, looking at him deep in his brown eyes as he opened them. Smiling, you stroked his cheek with your free hand, letting it slip on the scar on his chest. You stayed like this for a long time, your lost gaze in the other, a smile filled on your lips. Against your fingertips you could felt his heartbeat slow down just like yours in your chest.  

-          “Jesus Christ! Sorry!” said a feminine voice you could recognize anywhere.

You turned your head and saw Wanda closing the door. You and Tony started to laugh, unable to stop yourselves.

-          “Oh dear, thank god it wasn’t Steve. It would be awkward!”

-          “Excuse me Sirs, but mister Stark has a call waiting from the government.”

-          “Jesus Vision!” you screamed, hiding your bodies under the blankets as you saw the man/robot/android?

-          “Sorry (Y/n), but I though you knew my name was only Vision now…?”

-          “Vision, Gods, you need to knock at the door before entering in a room! What if we still making love?” said Tony, angry under you.

You sighed, rolling your eyes while the both were talking. Jeez, you liked Vision very much, seeing him like a son in a way, with all his innocence and curiosity. But sometime he was so obvious!    

-          “But Sir, I am used to see you during your reproduction with other partner or alone when I was Jarvis.”

-          “Vision, that sounds creepy right now… (y/n) stop laughing! You’re encouraging him!”

-          “Sorry love, but… but… O’ dear! I just can’t stop...”

Your lover punched you in the shoulder and you fell next to him. Tony took a pillow and beat you with it as he said;

-          “That not funny (y/n)!”

You let him hit you with his pillow as you looked at Vision.

-          “Its fine Vision, were coming. Breakfast ready?”  

-          “I will do it for you Sir, so your meal will be hot and not cold.

You thanked Vision, who left, before you caught your lover in your arms, stealing him a kiss.

-          “Ok Tony, let’s take a shower. I think we need it more than breakfast.”

He rolled his eyes, but followed you when you led him to the shower. Under the water, you let Tony washing himself first. You were caressing his sides; drawing his muscles and littles scars. Before you could react, the hero wrapped his arms around you and attracted you under the shower jet for a kiss. Surprised, you closed your eyes, feeling the water entering in your nose while you breathed. Answering to the kiss, you took his waist in your hands, approaching him until you were chest against chest. When Tony put an end to the kiss, you looked at him.

-          “Tony –“

-          “No, shut up (y/n)… I want you to promise me, promise me you will not leave me –“

-          “Tony I will never –“

-          “No, no, I mean… I think I know why they’re calling me and I don’t want to lose you. I’m afraid I will, again, do something stupid, a mistake. But, I want you to be by my side if it happen”

He was crying again and you hugged him, taking him closer to you. He hid his face against your neck and you sighed slightly.

-          “Tony, I will always be here to catch you when you will fall, I will be there to put in place your broken pieces. I don’t have the intention to leave you Tony, no matter what the mistake you will do. I will still love you. You are the only one in my heart. I don’t care about what the civilians think about us, what the team think about you even what Steve think; it doesn’t matter for me. You could blow up half of the Earth, I will be shocked but I will still love you. Stop crying, you make a fool of you.” You took his face in a cup and kissed his lips, even if it wasn’t the best because of the water rolling on your skin. “You are mine and I am yours. Always…”

He closed his eyes as you kept him in a hug, your head against his and thinking all what you had said too him.

Through the next days, things came as you had predicted it; the civilians were angry, asking for justice. There were riots in the streets and not only in New-York; others countries had to deal with people who had stopped to trust the heroes. You were worried for your friends and more for Wanda. The poor woman wasn’t able to leave the tower; Tony had asked you and Vision to keep her in for her security.

You knew he wanted you to stay inside too. You were openly with him and everyone knew you were his companion. Some villains had given you the surname of Iron Man whore, but you didn’t care about it. In fact, it making you smile; did they thought they were again in primary school? But the reality was; you were aware of how in danger you could be in cause of your relation with Tony. You weren’t scared, but worried yes. You didn’t have any knowledge about fighting so you knew you weren’t able to defend yourself. However, Natasha had taught you how to shot since she had known you and Tony were together. So, you didn’t leave your chamber without the semi-automatic she had given you. A beautiful Magnum which was as murderous as Natasha herself; one bullet was enough to explode the head of a person.

However, Tony remained outside the most part of the day. The only thing he told you was they were talking about laws and accords. You weren’t reassured about that; when the government put his nose in these things, it can only go bad. With the state of mind of Tony, it could be worse. You knew that Tony will do what he thought was good, for everyone, but the fact was; Tony wasn’t good with feelings and the consequences of those decisions. You worried yourself with how he could fell lower and lower, with how his fear could drive him mad with his desire to protect you and the others.

Hell knew that Tony didn’t think about the feelings of the others when he took decisions like that and yet, you could only love him more. This man who tried his best to do things well, even when everyone doesn’t trust him and he didn’t stop dreaming.

Seating on the couch, you listening at Vision who were cooking you didn’t know what, but Jesus it smelled good. Vision weren’t almost two years old, had an adult body and was smarter than a lot of human, but strangely your relationship could be seen as a Father-Child relationship; where you were the father of course. Vision loved to learn thing from you about feeling, deductions, emotions, how to interact with other peoples, every social little thing where Tony wasn’t a good expert. You were close to each other and you knew very well that Wanda had no chance with him. It was hurting you to see her trying to come closer to him when, well, Vision was clearly an aromatic asexual person.

He didn’t know how to make her understand he wasn’t interested in her that way without hurting her feelings while you didn’t wanted to put your nose in their history. It was an awkward situation for the both of you since these days. After all, you were always with Wanda who was to obvious or blinded by her feeling. Or both of you had too good eyes because even the others didn’t seem to saw how she acted around Vision.

You opened an eye when you heard her entering in the room. You greeted her with a wave of you hand and a smile while Vision imitated you. Good boy. Yeah, sometime you really had the feeling he was your son of you and Tony. He had his smartness and your heart. And you didn’t want someone to hurt him, because if one person dared to touch him, they will meet your wraith.

As you closed your eye again, you listening their conversation. It was better this way, because if Wanda wanted to leave, she will prefer to tell Vision instead of you or even asking him to come with her. You loved her, but you had pity for the poor young woman who loved an aromatic robot/android and seemed to attract tragedies. You sighed when you heard her said she will go buy some spices for the cooking. Here was coming the delicate moment where you had to say “No darling, you stay at home because people just want to shoot you right between the eyes”. Well, using others words or you will scare the hell out of her.

As you get up, you saw Vision blocking her way with his body and opening his mouth but you cut him.

-          “You can’t Wanda. You and I can’t leave the tower; outside people are angry with us. You for the accident, me because I’m with Tony and, well, you know Tony. And because I wrote “fuck you, you didn’t have a word to say about our relationship” on twitter.” She had a little smirk and you smile in return. “Wanda, I want to go outside too, but it’s too dangerous for us. You could get shot, or worse, so please, don’t leave ok? We will deal with it in time I promise you.”

She sighed at her turn, closing her eyes with rage, but she nodded in agreement.

-          “Come on, let Vivi at his cook while will go to the swimming pool! Tony just buys me a kind of little boat for pool, but I think he was drunk because it’s too small for me. But for you it will be perfect. Can you saw it; enjoying the pool with the perfect temperature of water?”

She laughed at you while you took her by the arm. She must just imagine Tony, drunk, and buying you horrible and unholy things. Well, she was right. When your man was in this state, he was used to do that even if he ashamed you sometime. But it was ok, it was Tony and his way to say “I care about you even if I drink too much right now, forgive me please?”

It took two days to Tony to finally tell you about the new Accord and what was inside. You were shocked to learn what they wanted to do with people with powers, mutants or not, and you stared at him like if a second head had grown on his body.

-          “Jeez, Tony, what were you thinking about?! There children, outside, with power and which are scared about them! Some of those mutants don’t want to fight, some of them just want to be normal and you, and the government, want them to fight for you? What the hell have you in mind Tony? Yes, some of them can be dangerous, very dangerous, but they will feel betrayed, they will want to run away behind Magneto. I hesitate to call it racism because it’s you and I know you’re not like that, you are just fucking scare. But Tony, Jesus, listen to me; this Accord is an error.” You had taken his shoulder in your hands, worried about him. You never thought he could go so far like that. “Darling, I love you even with this, but you have to put an end on it. You have a strong power, your voice have an impact. Stop it before it’s too late, I beg you Tony, stop this madness before it start!”

He seemed to hesitate, to be confused and lost. You took him in your arms in a hug, closing your eyes. Your heart was racing in your chest, waiting for the reaction of your love. You could feel him opening his mouth, unable to speak. It took him maybe one or two minutes to make the point about what you had told him.

-          “I-I don’t know what to do. It seemed to be I good idea, no? With it, we will be able to know who had this power so if this person does something bad we will know it then… and, and…-“

-          “Tony, Tony, babe, listen to you. Do you hear yourself talking? Yes it will help to know, not to prevent and people with those powers will feel paranoid. Even the so normal people will be paranoid. They will want to hide their children, fearing what will happen to them if they had powers. Tony, there already racism against mutants, don’t put oil on the fire ok? Stop this madness…”

You felt Tony wrapping his arms around you and hiding his face against your shoulder. Ok, Tony just wanted to do the right thing, but he didn’t talk to you before taking this decision to make an accord. You had thought he would have discussed with you about that, but now, you realized how scared he was to lose you. You could only feel confused by this realization. How far Tony could go to protect the people he cared about, how he didn’t hesitate to make such choices.

-          “I wish I could (y/n), but today is the day where the accord will be signed…” you blood froze in your veins. “I-I will see what I can do (y/n).”

-          “I will talk with Professor Charles; I know what his institute is. I will talk to him and see what can be done ok?”

You smiled to him with kindness as he sighed in your arms. You relaxed slowly, hopping that everything will be alright.

-          “Ok, since today is the big day for the accord, how about you to be you and don’t show? I would love you to finally take me to fly with you Tony.”

-          “Then, go take you to your first fly!”

The smile on the face of Tony was priceless even if you had changed the subject very abruptly. You didn’t want to turn the blade in the wound, or make him feel worse. You followed him in the lab, listening his voice as he didn’t stop explaining you all the little thing about the armor. You looked at it in disbelief, in shock in fact. The armor had for principal color white and second charcoal. The arc was the only touch of _color_ , circling with charcoal. It was beautiful, more than you could think.

-          “It’s incredible Tony, I love the colors!”

Next to you, the named man seemed to be the happiest person on Earth with his smile and the sparkles in his eyes. As you came closer, the armor opened itself and you could enter inside. Once it was closed, you felt a little claustrophobe, but soon the interface opened with a blue light. Next to you, Tony was in his own armor, talking to you like with a headphone. You followed his instructions and soon both of you were in the sky. The feeling was incredible and hard to explain. You felt alive and slight, free like a bird. You laughed without realized it, following your lover in the air above New-York. The city, in the air it seemed bigger than when you were on the street ground.

-          “Tony, its feel so good!”

-          “Eh, don’t take it out of his context”

-          “Oh my God, Tony shut up…”

Both of you started to laugh but stopped abruptly while you heard and saw an explosion. Your blood run cold in your veins, you didn’t hear the scream which passed your lips, as you watched the hole in the building. Without thinking, you followed Tony who had fled right to it to help the victims. There was blood on the street, body’s parts all around you and people who were walking, lost, in shock. Some of them with critical wounds they didn’t notice, others were sit on the ground, watching theirs in total disbelief. Rare were the ones who were helping those persons. They preferred to flee away or weren’t in state to help.

A hand on your shoulder made you jump, but when you saw the red and gold you knew it was only Tony.

-          “It’s okay Tony, I’m just in shock. Don’t worry; I will not break, not yet. Let’s help the wounded.”

He nodded silently, eyed you and you smiled at him even if the man could not see it.

-          “I mean it Tony, I’m fine for now. Thank the adrenaline, and they need more your help than me love.”

-          “That false, you are far more important to me than every single person present here.”

You put a hand on his shoulder at your turn and he understood. He flew for the floor where the majority of people were as you remanded on the ground, helping with the debris.

You knew it wasn’t good, for anyone and during the next hours carried the bigger debris away or rise what was too heavy. Above you Tony was carried the injured men or women and once the livings were all on safer ground, he carried the corpses. The first time you saw him with a dead body in his arms you felt a cold shiver running down your spine with horror. You could not think just how your companion was feeling right now, just how he was in his mind. You proposed to take his place, but he refused strictly and you knew why; he didn’t want you to feel dirty or sick.

You were there again when the night was old; your back was hurting you, your shoulders seemingly supporting the world and your stomach howling for food. Even if you knew you’ll never be able to eat without being sick. Others heroes had come helping you; Spiderman, Daredevil, the fantastic four for example and even the X-men. You spoke to Daredevil a moment, knowing the man, before you went back helping the people.

The worse was, in your opinion, the responsible; The Winter Soldier. Your hate for the man had reached its paroxysm. How this assassin had been able to come here and made explode a bomb without being seen? It was horrible and you just wanted to kill the man. Roger was nowhere to be seen, Natasha was in the hospital for her ears, Clint somewhere in the world, Vision with Wanda, and Falcon… you didn’t know in fact.

You sighed heavily, sitting on a big part of what was once an external wall. Hiding your face in the palm of your hand, while being in the armor, you felt the exhaustion fall on you.

-          “(Y/n)? Darling, let’s go home. A new group of heroes had arrived, we can leave the place. You need to sleep.” Tony voice reached your ears and you nodded.

-          “I need a fucking shower and a drink or an entire bottle. We share?”

-          “Always hon’” he replied with softness as you raised your heard.

You let Friday drove the armor, feeling too tired and you didn’t have the concentration for it. The return flight was silent; Tony was certainly lost in the horror of his kidnapping before he became Iron Man or the aliens’ invasion or both while you just wanted to cry.

When you arrived, you left the armor and almost ran for the shower, followed by Tony. What had surprised you; you would have sworn that the man would have start drinking before you. As you take off your clothes, you saw Tony shaking slightly.

-          “Tony? Sweetheart?”

-          “Sir, Tony’s heartbeat his erratic. Sir he’s having a panic attack.”

 _Shit_ , was the only word you could think about when you saw the named man falling on his knees. You wrapped him in your arms, putting his head against your chest so he could hear your own heartbeat; he always said that was helping him. You rubbed his back gently, kissing the top of his head before you start singing.

-          “Maybe I’m foolish, maybe I’m blind, thinking that I can see through this and see what’s behind. Got no way to prove it, so maybe I’m blind. But I’m only human after all. I’m only human after all. Don’t put your blame on me; don’t put your blame on me.” Tapping the beat on his back with your fingertips, you close your eyes. “Take a look in the mirror and what do you see? Do you see it clearer or are you deceived in what you believed?” Tony was patting in your arms, trying to breathe. Tears were rolling on his face and on your chest, but you didn’t care, you kissed his forehead before continuing to sing; “Cos I’m only human after all. You’re only human after all. Don’t put the blame on me; don’t put your blame on me. Some people got the real problems. Some people out of luck. Some people think I can solve them. Lord heavens above; I’m only human after all. I’m only human after all. Don’t put the blame on me, don’t put the blame on me.” Slowly, you lover began to calm and breathe easily. “Don’t ask my opinion, don’t ask me to lie then beg for forgiveness for making you cry. Making you cry. Cos I’m only human after all. You’re only human after all. Don’t put the blame on me; don’t put your blame on me.”

Tony had stopped crying and wrapped his arms around you waist. You rocked him front and back gently. You put a hand on his heart, feeling it beating slower, but still too fast. You passed your fingers in his hair, kissing the top of his head and his forehead, murmuring sweet words to his ear. You didn’t know how long you remanded here, and you fucking didn’t care, but in the end Tony fell asleep while you were rocking him. Realizing it, you sighed and hugged him desperately. His cheeks were wet with salty tears, his breath still panting and his heart still racing in his chest even in Morpheus arms. You cried too, drowning your sobs in his hair because you knew just how awful the next days and night would be. 

You felt just so useless to help your lover when he had his attacks. Seeing him like this hurt you more than a thousand knives in your body because you knew the only thing you could do was to be there for him and do what you had already done. You weren’t able to heal his internals wounds after all.

It took you some minutes, but you finally took him in your arms and carried him in your bed. You lie down beside him, spooning and hiding your face in his hair. You were the only one able to touch him without waking him and making him react violently. You were still awake when Tony began to panic in his sleep and you had to wake him. Yes, the next days would be awful.

Just like you had predicted it, the next days’ gone mad; Roger – with Falcon – had found the Winter Soldier, but they were against the law.  Arrested, but of course everything went madder when someone had awake the assassin inside the Winter Soldier. This is why you hated the man; he was fucking dangerous!

And of course, Tony was in a crusade to stop them. You hated it, because he went somewhere in New-York, telling you he will be right back in the second. He wasn’t Pietro so of course it was a lie. But you left the tower too, even if your boyfriend was against it, but you had an argument; you knew some heroes. Of course, it will not be to add them to Tony’s camp, but to stop the fight you felt coming.

The first and only one on the list was Daredevil.

It was a surprising friendship between the two of you, but a good one. Christian and believer, he had taking your homosexuality very well after you had said you weren’t interested in him. It had been an awkward moment, but now you laughed at it when you talked about it. The first time you met each other was when he had been surpassed in number once and you had hiding him the time the mobs left the zone. You had taking him home and healing him, discovering his identity by the way. You gained his trust with each time you healing him when he could not find someone else, calling you in the death of the night or in the middle.

Tony didn’t know of course, or he would be jealous, because you didn’t wanted him to make angry your friend. Matt was, well, Matt and he was sometime not patient and you knew just how Tony was good to play with people nerves.

Knocking at the door, you waited for the man to open. You didn’t call him because you were sure he will still asleep after his night of watch in Hell’s kitchen. You clearly heard him cursing, what meant he was hurt. Again.

Foolish hero!

When the door opens you said nothing, letting him smell the air, listen to you heartbeat and smile when he did it.

-          “Been a long time Matt. I see that you met another fierce woman.”

-          “Very funny (Y/n), come in. What bring you up this morning?”

-          “Tony in a way, the Avengers in the other.”

-          “You have all my ear and curiosity there.” He said, rising his eyebrow.

-          “You’re aware of the Accord, with a big a.”

-          “Who’s not?” he asked, unsure.

-          “Well, let just say that Roger had saved the responsible – who is by the why THE Winter Soldier – and fight the Accord thinking he’s still in the Second World War.”

-          “Oh… I... see the problem.”

-          “They’re acting like children” you said in one voice.

-          “Yes, but I fear the worse. They are heroes, if they fight who know what will happen? The civilians, they will not trust them anymore. Heroes will lose their trust if they start fighting against each other.” You said in a sigh.

-          “I see your point, but I don’t understand what you want from me?”

-          “Be with me and help me to stop them. We had to bring him to talk, not to fight. I have to call Professor Charles for some advices, but you’re the only one of my acquaintances.”

-          “Wait, you know Charles Xavier? You are a mutant?”

-          “No, I’m not, but my best friend was. Was, his dead because of the police. They shot him, thinking he was dangerous while he didn’t have control on his power and had a panic attack. I still be in contact with the professor, his good to listen and had good advices.”

He nodded slowly without asking more about your friend and you didn’t want to talk about it. Franky was the reason why you didn’t like the Accord. He was a good teen cursed by a power he wasn’t able to control and the only thing he wanted was to hide somewhere where no one could find him. In the end, he was killed because of racism and fear of the unknown.

-          “I know you’re not up for team, but right now I really need your help Matt. I will not ask you to pay the heal debts, you know me better than this. If you don’t want I will not insist or refuse to help you when you will need it. I’m not Fury or I don’t know who’s manipulative.”

-          “I accept, but I hope you will not fuck up your relationship.”

-          “Don’t worry, sometime Tony need to know his not the only one who can help or save me and I have others heroes friends.” He laughed, amused by your words. “And Tony knows I will always love him and never betray him.”

You healed him, careful to don’t hurt him. This time it was horrible; bruises almost everywhere on his chest, back, arms and legs, one ribs broken, a lip split and of course, a black eye.

-          “You should be more careful you know? I don’t want to find you dead the next time I come visit you.”

He giggled, but said nothing. Of course, Matt knew very well he was important for you and if he was more physical you would had hugged him more to make him feel how you cared for him. Stroking his hair, you sent him back to sleep, order of the healer. He burst out laughing as you left, smiling.

While driving, you had a bad feeling about the day. Everything was calm, like in no villain, no alien, and no god making a scene in the city. The life was almost normal, but you had this feeling there was something bad. It was confirmed when you entered the tower to find debris on the ground and, worse, on Vision!

-          “VISION!”

Screaming, you ran towards him and fell on your knees, trying to get him out of the mess. Once there was no more debris on him, you sat him, putting him against you. His head rest between you neck and your shoulder. You stroked his cheek softly as you were calling his name, searching for a reaction. Tears rolled on your own cheeks when the android raised a hand to lean it on your face.

-          “(Y-y/n)?”

-          “Y-yeah it’s me Vision. What happen?! Who did that to you?” You hugged him tightly, taking him closer to you and kissing his forehead. “Who’s the whore Vision?”

-          “Wanda… Clint Barton was with her and she chooses to follow him in Roger side.”

You cursed the bitch and rocked Vision gently.

-          “I’m so going to kill her!”

Vision stared at you, a little dizzy, before blinking.

-          “Are you hurt Vi?”

-          “No (Y/n), but I feel a little stunned. Must be all the floors she sent me through.”

-          “Come on; lay down somewhere more comfortable, I will call Tony. He will look at you.”

Nodding, you helped Vision to stand on his feet and, leaning on you, he walked to a sofa where you laid him down. While you were calling Tony, your precious friend closed his eyes and you didn’t like it. What if she had hurt him badly? You wanted to kill her with you bare hand. You could see your hand around her throat and…

-          “(Y/n)?”

-          “Tony, Wanda attacked Vision. I think she has injured him, come back please. Barton was there, he took her with him.”

-          “Shit! I’m on my way babe. Don’t hang up, tell me how is he?”

-          “He told me he feels stunned and he really looks dizzy Tony. He was under a lot of debris, but by chance none of them was too heavy or huge. I was able to move them, but his back didn’t look too good.” You were stroking Vision’s cheek again and the android was smiling a little by you paternal gest. “He was unconscious when I found him. Vision never lost consciousness Tony!”

-          “Ok, did he hit his head? Honey, look at his head, carefully, and tell me what you see.”

You wedged the cellphone between your ear and shoulder while you were moving gently Vision’s head.

-          “Vi, did you hit your head?”

-          “No, I don’t think so. I feel no pain to the head (Y/n)”

-          “Good Vi. Sorry to disturb your rest sweetie.” Taking back you cellphone in your hand, you answered to Tony; “I didn’t find a trace of hit and Vision told me he didn’t have a headache.”

-          “I’m inside, I see the hole. Give me thirty seconds and I’m here.”

You hung up and took Vision hand between yours, still angry against Wanda. As Tony had said, he was next to you under his thirty seconds and knelt beside to you. Vision opened his eyes, staring at both of you. You were certainly looking like parents with their injured child and, in a way; it was what Vision was for you after all.

Tony examined Vision, but everything was fine. The choc was the only responsible for his actual health.

-          “You just need time Vision, but you are fine. Your back is regenerating; you will be perfectly fine within an hour or two.”

You kissed Tony on the cheek and put your forehead against his shoulder.

-          “I didn’t want this to turn to a fight, I even go to Daredevil! But now, I only want her to pay for what she had done to Vision. Tony, you need to stop them!”

You raised you head, looking at your boyfriend in the eyes, deadly serious. With his blank face, Tony was as serious as you when he nodded before kissing you on the forehead.

-          “I will babe, I will. This masquerade latest long enough! Now, people dear to us are wounded and it’s unacceptable. I-I will try to don’t start a fight (Y/n), I promise you.”

You smiled at him before, with his armor; Tony took Vision in his arms and carried him to his room. He left you with the android to track down Roger and his friends. You lay down next to your so called son, a book in the one hand and the other stroking the back of his head. Not your fault if you were a father hen!

Vision fell in his own form of sleep, his head against your side and an arm around you. During the next hours you remanded in this position, you keeping an eye on him and Vision taking his rest. By the way you calmed yourself even if the feeling of betrayal was still there. Wanda, how she could do that to Vision? It was impossible to you to believe it! Sweet Wanda, so strong and in love with him… You cried silently while the time passed without any news from Tony. You start worried when the evening fell and he wasn’t home. Awake, Vision had proposed to search him, but you refused; he needed rest and yes, even if he seemed better.

It’s only at midnight that you heard Tony coming in the bedroom. You were asleep, but his footstep awoke you fully. Your man looked awful and you knew something wasn’t right. You left the bed and Tony fell in your arms, hugging you so tightly that he was hurting you. You felt him start crying against your neck, whispering things you didn’t understood.

-          “Babe, babe what is it? What happen?!”

-          “H-he killed them!”

-          “Who killed who?!”

-          “The Soldier… he had caused their accident and then he killed them!”

You were in shock, Tony always in your arms and crying a river. You hugged him strongly before rocking him by reflex.

-          “How… how did you found out?”

-          “A-a video. It’s not him who caused the explosion, but a man who lost his family at Sokovia. He showed me the video and Roger knew it.”

-          “This asshole!”

Rage rose inside your heart and you leaned your head against Tony’s as you wanted nothing more than making him felt better. In the bed, you could felt Vision eyes on you and, after a moment, the android came and took both of you in his arm, imitated you. That was your son! You closed your eyes, sighing silently. Tony didn’t need to tell you, you knew Steve and the Winter Soldier were outside, somewhere and alive. The war wasn’t over, it has just started. But no matter what, you will be there for Tony. He had just learned how his parents really died and it will affect him, but you will be there. Always on his side, just like your Vision, because you were family after all and family always stand up together until the end.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't worry, I am already working on the next one shots and I can already told you with who; Vampire!Doctor!Reader/Spiderman (adult), Politician!Reader/Deadpool-Wade, Criminal!Reader/Vision, SHIELDagent!Reader/Clint Pt2, Mutant!Reader/Daredevil-Matt. Within the month you should have one of them since I don't know the order x'D


End file.
